Spring Day Namseok Yoonseok
by moon-ssi
Summary: Jangan salahkan Hoseok yang masih terbelenggu oleh masa lalu. Kata orang, cinta pertama itu sulit dilupakan, meski kisahnya itu hanya berisikan luka. #Namseok #Yoonseok #Raphope #Namhope


SPRING DAY

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja berjalan kearah stasiun yang sangat sepi. Ya, stasiun ini memang sudah tidak beroperasi lagi.

Orang itu menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian tersenyum sedih.

"Aku merindukanmu, dan kau harus tau"

Orang itu kemudian duduk. Ia menatap satu buah foto yang menampilkan 2 orang yang sedang tersenyum bahagia.

"Melihatmu melalui foto ini saja, membuat rasa rindu ini semakin bertambah. Kapan kau kembali?"

Orang itu terus saja menatapi foto itu dengan tersenyum sedih. Ia menatapi foto itu sambil tersenyum sedih. Ia seolah sedang mengenang apa yang mereka lakukan saat akan mengambil gambar dengan pose itu.

 _Tes_

 _Tes_

Airmata orang itu turun begitu saja.

"Bogosipda. Neomu bogosipda, Namjoonie.. hiks... hiks..."

Orang itu, Jung Hoseok. Ia menangis sesenggukkan disana.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Jung Hoseok!"_

 _Orang yang dipanggil itu menolehkan kepalanya. Ia melihat sahabatnya yang sedang memotretnya._

 _"Yak! Kenapa kau memotretku tiba-tiba! Yatuhan... aku jadi terilihat tidak tampan. Aku membencimu, Namjoon!"_

 _Orang yang bernama Namjoon itu tertawa gembira. Tiba-tiba saja ia berlari dan memeluk Hoseok dengan tiba-tiba._

 _Brugh_

 _"Awww! Namjoon!"_

 _"Hehehehe"_

 _"Jangan tertawa! Bokongku sakit, astaga! Badanmu itu berat, Kim Namjoon!"_

 _Namjoon masih saja tertawa. Tiba-tiba saja Namjoon berdiri dan berlari lagi._

 _"Huh! Tinggal saja terus!" Gerutu Hoseok sesaat setelah ia sadar bahwa ia sudah ditinggal oleh Namjoon._

 _Hoseok berdiri dari posisi sebelumnya. Ia sekedar menepuk celananya yang mungkin kotor akibat kejadian terjatuh bersama Namjoon itu._

 _"Hosiki mau kemana?!" Hoseok baru saja akan melangkah pergi dari sana. Ia ingin memasuki rumah-rumahan mereka._

 _Hoseok masih diam saja. Hoseok menatap Namjoon yang kini berlari kearahnya. Tapi Namjoon tidak sendirian. Ia menggenggam tangan seseorang._

 _'Seokjin hyung?'_

 _Hoseok hanya bisa memberikan tatapan kebingungannya saat melihat itu._

 _Greb_

 _"Jangan pulang dulu. Ayo kita berfoto bersama."_

 _Hoseok lagi-lagi mengerjapkan kedua bola matanya. Ia masih bingung dengan sikap Namjoon._

 _"Aku tidak ingin pulang. Aku hanya ingin masuk kedalam rumah-rumahan kita saja"_

 _Namjoon menggeleng._

 _"Ani. Kajja kita berfoto~~ Seokjin hyung, tolong foto kami dengan bagus. Arraseo~"_

 _Seokjin hanya mengangguk mantap. Kemudian tersenyum ceria._

 _"Bergaya lah!"_

 _Namjoon tiba-tiba saja memeluk Hoseok sambil mencium pipinya._

 _Ckrek_

 _"Woahhh! Bagus sekali!"_

 _Namjoon buru-buru melihat hasil yang langsung jadi itu. Ya, ia menggunakan polaroid._

 _Namjoon membelakkan matanya saat ia melihat hasil poto yang sangat luar biasa itu._

 _"Kau memang hebat, hyung!"_

 _"Haha, tentu saja! Tidak ada yang bisa menandingiku~" Namjoon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saat mendengar pujian Seokjin untuk dirinya sendiri itu._

 _"Yasudah, tolong kau foto kami lagi"_

 _"Ya ya. Cepatlah!"_

 _Namjoon berlari lagi kearah Hoseok yang kini sedang terduduk. Ya, tadi Hoseok mendudukkan dirinya. Lelah juga jika ia berdiri terus menerus._

 _Namjoon hanya bisa ikut mendudukkan dirinya saat melihat Hoseok yang duduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya itu._

 _"Hey, kau kenapa?"_

 _Namjoon mengangkat kepala Hoseok yang menunduk itu. Dan karna ulah Namjoon itu, mau tak mau Hoseok mengangkat kepalanya._

 _"Ani"_

 _"Geotjimal"_

 _"Aniyo"_

 _"Aku mengenal Jung Hoseok dengan baik. Dan sedari tadi, aku tidak merasa kau ada dalam dirimu"_

 _Hoseok menghela nafas. Apa yang Namjoon katakan adalah benar. Hoseok memang sedang tidak semangat sedari tadi. Entahlah, hanya saja suasana hati Hoseok sedang hancur._

 _Tapi... ini aneh. Maksudnya... kenapa Namjoon bisa mengetahui dengan pasti jika Hoseok sedang kacau?_

 _"Kenapa kau bisa mengetahuinya?"_

 _Namjoon mengangkat kecil kedua bahunya, setelahnya Namjoon tersenyum dengan indahnya. Bahkan berkat senyum itu, Namjoon menampilkan lesung pipi yang menurut Hoseok menggemaskan._

 _"Awww! Namjoon!"_

 _Hoseok berteriak histeris saat Namjoon mencubit pipi Hoseok dengan beringas._

 _"Kau imut sekali Hosiki~~"_

 _"Namjoon, appo!"_

 _"Hehehe"_

 _Mereka bercanda hingga akhirnya Hoseok menjatuhkan dirinya untuk tertidur dibawah rerumputan itu._

 _Namjoon langsung menggelitiki Hoseok._

 _"Ahahahaha... ahaha... aha... ahahah... Namjoonn... berhenti... hahah... gelihh... hahaha.. ampunnn.."_

 _"Tidak ada kata ampun untuk Hosiki yang manis~ Hosiki tidak boleh bersedih, arraseo?"_

 _"Ne.. ahahaha... ahaha... sudahh... hentikann.. ahahaha.. akkhhh.. ahahaha..."_

 _Cekrek_

 _Bunyi potret itu menghentikan aksi Namjoon pada Hoseok yang sedari tadi menggelitiki Hoseok dengan brutal._

 _"Seokjin hyung, kau masih memotret kami?" Namjoon kini menatap tak percaya pada Seokjin._

 _"Ya. Daripada aku hanya diam saja"_

 _Namjoon membantu Hoseok agar terbangun dari tidurnya itu._

 _"Ah ya, Namjoon. Aku harus pergi sekarang, Taehyung sudah menungguku"_

 _Namjoon mengangguk mengerti "Arraseo. Berhati-hatilah hyung~"_

 _"Gomawo Namjoonie~~ Hoseok-ah, aku pamit dulu"_

 _"Ne hyung. Hati-hati dijalan~~"_

 _Setelahnya, Seokjin memberikan kamera polaroidnya itu beserta foto yang memang sudah terbentuk itu._

 _Seokjin pergi dari sana. Namjoon menghampiri Hoseok dengan hasil foto yang ada ditangannya._

 _"Hosiki, lihat! Ini sangat menggemaskan~" Namjoon menunjukkan hasil foto yang menurut Namjoon bagus itu kearah Hoseok. Hoseok tersenyum melihat hasil foto yang diberikan oleh Namjoon. Itu adalah foto pertama mereka._

 _"Kau ingin mengambil yang mana?" Hoseok akhirnya memperhatikan seluruh foto mereka. Yatuhan, ternyata Seokjin terus memfoto mereka berdua sedari tadi._

 _Tapi akhirnya, Hoseok jatuh hati pada foto mereka yang sedang tertawa. Ya, tertawa._

 _Disana, Hoseok terlihat tertawa lepas dan Namjoon juga tampan._

 _"Aku akan mengambil yang ini"_

 _"Padahal aku juga ingin memgambil foto itu"_

 _"Tapi kau menawariku"_

 _Namjoon menghela nafasnya "Yasudah am-"_

 _"Yasudah, untukmu saja"_

 _"Ani"_

 _"Ini, Ambilah. Aku jadi tidak tertarik lagi"_

 _"Ani. Aku hanya bercanda saja, sayang~"_

 _Hoseok menatap Namjoon dengan datar. Apa-apaan memangil Hoseok dengan 'sayang'_

 _Namjoon tersenyum dengan indah. Ia memegang kedua bahu Hoseok._

 _"Dengarkan aku baik-baik"_

 _"..."_

 _"Aku akan pergi ke Ilsan. Aku akan menetap disana selama 4 tahun. Aku akan sangat merindukanmu, Hosiki"_

 _"..."_

 _Hoseok masih diam saja._

 _"Kau.. tak apa kan?"_

 _"Memangnya aku harus kenapa?"_

 _Namjoon tersenyum sedih sekarang._

 _"Mianhae. Tapi, aku janji aku akan segera kembali."_

 _"Ne"_

 _"Kuharap kau mau menjemputku saat hari itu tiba"_

 _"Ya, aku akan menunggumu di stasiun Iryeong, eotteokhae?"_

 _Namjoon mengernyit heran._  
 _"Kenapa stasiun Iryeong?"_

 _Hoseok tersenyum "Itu tempat kita bermain. Dan entah kenapa, aku yakin kau akan datang kesana"_

 _"Arraseo~ bagaimana jika kau menungguku setiap hari disana?"_

 _Hoseok tersenyum lagi "Arraseo. Akan kulakukan. Dan aku akan menunggumu sambil membawa foto ini, eotteokhaji?"_

 _Mereka tersenyum._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hoseok merasa ponselnya bergetar. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dan benar saja, ada yang menghubunginya.

'Min Yoongi'

"Yeobseyo"

"Yeobseyo. Kau sedang dimana?"

"Stasiun Iryeong. Wae geurae?"

"Ini musim dingin. Kau tak lupa memakai pakaian hangatmu, kan?"

"Sebentar lagi musim semi, hyung"

"Kau tak memakainya?"

"Ani"

"Astaga... walau sebentar lagi musim semi, tapi sekarang masih sangat dingin. Kenapa kau harus menyakiti dirimu sendiri sih! Pulanglah sekarang. Hangatkan dirimu"

"Namjoon sebentar lagi akan datang, hyung"

"Namjoon tidak akan datang!"

"Dia pasti datang hyung!"

"Sadarlah! Namjoon sudah meninggal!"

"Kau ini apa-apaan Yoongi hyung! Ia hanya sedang di Ilsan! Ia se-"

"Aku akan kesana!"

 _Piip_

 _Piip_

Hoseok menjatuhkan ponselnya setelah Yoongi mematikan sambungan.

"Hiks.. hiks.. Yoongi hyung adalah penipu! Yoongi hyung tak mengenal Namjoon! Namjoon tak akan mengingkari janjinya!" Hoseok menangis disana. Ia terus saja mengumam mengenai Yoongi yang merupakan penipu dan Namjoon yang pasti akan kembali.

 _Sret_

Hoseok bangun dari duduknya. Kemudian ia turun. Ia membiarkan dirinya berada diatas rel kereta yang kini ditutupi oleh salju.

Hoseok tersenyum. Ia masih menangis.

"Namjoon adalah orang yang sangat menepati janjinya..."

Hoseok terus menangis, hingga akhirnya ia jatuh terduduk. Ia menangis. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutup pipinya yang kini sangat berantakan akibat airmatanya itu.

"Namjoon adalah orang yang menepati janjinya, meski ini sudah tahun ke-5. Aku yakin Namjoon memiliki urusan yang sangat penting di Ilsan! Namjoon tidak akan meninggalkanku sendirian!"

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Hosiki"_

 _"Hng?"_

 _"Ayo kita pergi"_

 _"Kemana?"_

 _"Ke suatu tempat yang sangat indah"_

 _Hoseok mengangguk. Ia pergi bersama Namjoon._

 _Selama perjalanan, mereka selalu tersenyum. Mereka tertawa dengan sangat amat bahagia._

 _Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai. Namjoon membawa Hoseok kesebuah stasiun yang sepertinya tidak lagi digunakam._

 _"Ini dimana?"_

 _"Iryeong. Stasiun Iryeong. Indah bukan?"_

 _Hoseok mengangguk. Memang benar apa yang Namjoon katakan. Tempat itu sangat indah. Meski stasiun itu sudah tak terpakai lagi. Lampu-lampu disana masih terlihat indah. Pohon-pohon yang ada disana juga tak kalah indah._

 _Greb_

 _Namjoon menggengam lengan Hoseok, kemudian ia membawa Hoseok untuk berlari._

 _"Kita akan kemana?"_

 _"Kesana! Disana ada satu buah kereta yang tak digunakan lagi"_

 _Hoseok tersenyum mendengar ucapan Namjoon. Namjoon memang yang terbaik._

 _"Woahh"_

 _Itu adalah suara Hoseok. Ia benar-benar kagum dengan kereta yang memang sepertinya sudah tidak digunakan lagi._

 _"Keren kan?"_

 _"Sangat keren!"_

 _"Ayo naik!"_

 _Hoseok memiringkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan ajakan Namjoon. Hingga akhirnya ia melihat Namjoon yang naik keatas kereta itu. Ya, Namjoon tidak masuk kedalam kereta, melainkan naik ke atas kereta._

 _"Ayo Hoseok!"_

 _Hoseok menggeleng "Ani. Aku tidak berani"_

 _"Hey, tenanglah.. aku bersamamu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku akan membantumu"_

 _"Apa kau bersungguh-sungguh?"_

 _"Ya, tentu saja!"_

 _Namjoon meyakinkan Hoseok. Hingga akhirnya Hoseok naik keatas kereta itu. Hoseok menggenggam tangan Namjoon dengan kuat setelah ia sudah berhasil berada diatas kereta itu._

 _Hoseok memejamkam matanya. Hoseok bensr-benar ketakutan. Hingga akhirnya ia memeluk Namjoon._

 _"Hey.. aku akan bersamamu~ Jangan takut."_

 _Hoseok mengangguk kecil. Ia akhirnya melepas pelukannya pada Namjoon._

 _"Duduklah didepanku"_

 _Hoseok mengikuti perintah Namjoon._

 _Greb_

 _Namjoon memeluk Hoseok._

 _"H-hey"_

 _"Sshhtt.. lihatlah pemandangan indahnya"_

 _Hoseok mengikuti perintah Namjoon. Ia memperhatikan pemandangan sekitar yang sangat indah itu._

 _"Kau yang terbaik, Namjoon!"_

 _"Hehehe. Tentu saja akulah yang terbaik. Memangnya, ada yang bisa menandingiku?"_

 _Hoseok menggeleng saja. Hoseok kemudian merentangkan tangannya._

 _"Woohooo~~ aku terbang~~"_

 _Namjoon tersenyum melihat aksi Hoseok. Namjoon masih memeluk Hoseok dengan kasih sayang._

 _"Satu hal yang harus kau tau, Hosiki"_

 _"Mwo?"_

 _"Kau adalah permataku. Aku menyayangimu. Aku mencintaimu"_

 _Blush_

 _Pipi Hoseok memerah mendengar ucapan Namjoon. Beruntung Namjoon tak melihatnya._

 _"Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri, aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu sendirian, aku tak akan pernah membuatmu bersedih, aku akan menjagamu, aku akan selalu ada untukmu, aku akan selalu ada disampingmu"_

 _"Apa kau serius bisa menjaga janjimu itu?"_

 _"Ya. Aku akan menepatinya tentu saja. Kenapa? Kau meragukannya?"_

 _"Ya. Aku meragukannya. Kau adalah orang yang suka sekali menipuku!"_

 _"Kalau aku menipumu, harusnya aku tak usah menjagamu saat kau akan naik tadi!"_

 _"Hehehe.. jangan marah~"_

 _"Apa kau sekarang percaya?"_

 _"Ya. Namjoon adalah orang yang akan selalu kupercaya~"_

 _"Gomawo~"_

 _"Cheonma"_

 _"Saranghae"_

 _"Nado saranghae~"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Greb_

"Annyeong~"

 _Deg_

"..."

"Kau tak ingin membalas sapaanku, Hosiki?"

Hoseok masih diam saja. Ia merasa tak asing dengan suara ini.

"N-namjoon..."

"Hehehe. Kau akhirnya berbicara juga, Hosiki"

"Hiks... hiks... Namjoon... hiks... hiks.. Namjoon..." Hoseok menangis. Ia makin menutupi wajahnya itu dengan kedua belah tangannya.

"Shhtt... hey, aku sudah pulang dari Ilsan. Kenapa kau harus menangis?"

"Yoongi hyung... hiks.. Yoongi hyung... hiks.. hiks..."

Orang yang mengatakan dirinya 'Namjoon' itu hanya mengerutkan keningnya saat ia mendengar Hoseok memanggil nama Yoongi.

"Hey, ada apa dengan mu? Aku disini. Ini Namjoonmu. Siapa itu Yoongi, sayang?"

Hoseok masih saja menangis, hingga akhirnya ia memberanikan diri menghadap kearah belakang.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

 _Greb_

"Hoseok-ah, ayo kita pulang. Aku tak ingin kau sakit"

Hoseok tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan Yoongi.

"Ne, hyung"

 _End_

 _cerita aneh, alurnya juga aneh._

 _mohon dukungannya._


End file.
